You Shook Me All Night Long
by TheAvengingTrencher
Summary: Destiel AU. Dean is a singer and Cas is his manager and one day Dean gets him to go to a dance club with him and they dance, which of course leads to other stuff. ;) Credit goes to HolyFrackles on tumblr for the idea. :) One-shot


Another day, another sold out show for Dean Winchester. Which also means, after the show, another girl.

He says bye to his band, Sam, Gabriel and Balthazar, and walks off stage and slips right into the crowd un-noticed. This is pretty much routine for Dean by now, show, sex and then he'll slip out after and be in a new city by morning.

Dean finally picks a girl, blonde, blue eyes, really short skirt and long legs, the usual for him. He taps her shoulder and she turns around, smiling when she seems him.

"Well hi, Dean." She says.

"Hello… uh,"

"Susan." She replies.

"Well, hello Susan. You know, I couldn't help but notice you, earlier, while I was onstage."

"Really?" She blushes.

"Of course," He lies. "And I'd love to get to know you better. You seemed pretty incredible. Wanna go back to my hotel room?"

"Sure," she replies, and it's as simple as that. She doesn't even question how he could tell she was incredible from far away. He just asks to know a girl better, and they go with him.

Of course, his manager Castiel, wishes he would stop. If not for Cas and for Dean's career then at least to stop breaking girl's hearts and make his image a little bit better. But Dean doesn't care what Cas thinks. Why should he? Cas is a complete jerk to Dean most of the time. He never asks Dean what he wants, never cares about how Dean feels and always expects him to do whatever Cassie says without question. So Dean goes out, does whatever he wants and sleeps with whoever he wants. And as long as he's there when they leave for the next city, Cas can hardly say anything about it.

* * *

Dean wakes up the next morning in his bed with Susan sleeping beside him. He rolls over and checks the clock. 8:30. _Shit,_ he thinks. He was supposed to be on his tour bus by now. He must've slept in! He jumps up, grabs his clothes from the floor and slips them on quickly. Then he jumps into the bathroom and checks his reflection. His hair is super messy, but in an almost cute way so he decides to go with it. Then he grabs his room card, phone and wallet from the dresser and then runs right out the door, already forgetting all about Susan. He runs down the stairs to the lobby since the elevator is taking way too long and runs to the front desk to check out.

After checking out, Dean runs 4 blocks without stopping until he finally makes it back to the arena he performed at yesterday, which is where his tour bus is parked. When he climbs into the bus and collapses onto a couch, he's panting and exhausted.

"Well, glad to see you made it." Castiel says, coming from the back of the bus. He stops walking right in front of Dean and smiles down at him, then he looks at his watch. "Although, you're pretty late, a few minutes later, and we might've left without you."

"Um, you _can't_ leave without me." Dean points out, feeling very uncomfortable and threatened by Cas's standing position. He decides to stand up, which, considering he's taller than Cas, will hopefully make Cas the threatened one.

"Yeah, well we can and we would. Don't think you're irreplaceable, sweetheart." Cas says, not even missing a beat when Dean gets up and gives him a menacing look.

"But, um, isn't it like, I don't know, _my _tour?" Dean says, viciously, feeling outraged. What the Hell is wrong with Cas? Why does he seem to hate Dean so much? Especially when Dean likes (or used to like) Cas. A lot. It was part of his reason for hiring him as a manager. He thought Cas was funny and smart and amazing to look at, with his blue eyes and super messy black hair. Even though Dean buries himself in women night after night, even though he totally denies attraction to any men at all, he really felt something for Cas. But Cas is just an ass who will never like him back, and Dean has to learn to move on.

"So? Like you can't be replaced? It's happened before." Castiel spits back at Dean.

Dean has absolutely had enough. "Yeah, to _bands _maybe!" He screams. "But how the _Hell_ do you replace a solo singer?"

"It can be done." Cas says angrily. Then he shoves Dean so hard that he falls back on the couch and stomps away.

* * *

They don't talk for the next few days after that. Then finally, Cas comes into Dean's dressing room before a show and says, "Sorry Dean."

"You're sorry? Really?" He asks, playing with his hair.

"Yes, I am. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. It's just, you act like you don't even care. You know? About your responsibilities or about me or your body. And it pissed me off that you don't care and you can't be more responsible, so I yelled. I got really mean. And like, stupid mean, too. Saying I could replace you. It seemed like it'd be easier at the time, but I know that that's ridiculous and I'm sorry." He comes up behind Dean and stands behind his chair. Dean can seem him in the reflection, but not beyond the shoulders. He wonders what expression Cas would have if he could, and if he's truly sorry.

"What does my body have to do with this?" He asks, obviously focused on the important parts of the apology. He squints at his reflection in the mirror. Why can't he get his hair right?

"Well, you sleep around with so many women. If one truly cared about themselves and didn't wish to contract any diseases, he wouldn't do that."

"Hey! I'm careful!" Dean says.

Castiel actually starts laughing at that. And snorting a little bit. When he finishes, he hits both of Dean's hand away from the top of his head. "Let me do, it, you're driving me crazy."

"What was all that laughing about?" He asks, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, it was just hard to believe." Cas says, laughing a little again.

"Well, you know what, I try to be careful. And at least I go out there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not to be rude," He doesn't wanna upset Cas, but that last part about going out had just kind of happened, and now it's too late to take it back, so he might as well tell Cas the truth. "But, you just, you never go out. You never do _anything!_ We're on tour city to city, with great places to go and hot people to meet, and you never do anything. You're like the polar opposite of me."

"Is that bad?"

"Well, it is if you want a social life."

"Well, I'm fine with it."

"_Well, _I'm not. You told me stuff that bothered you, and I'm gonna try to fix it, so it's your turn to fix something that bothers me."

"The things that bothers you most is that I don't sleep around?"

"And that you can be an ass, but mostly the one you said."

Cas starts laughing again. "Fine, what are we going to do about it?"

"We're gonna go out to a dance club!" Dean exclaims after a moment of thought. "Then I'll teach you how to pick up chicks, and you'll be great!"

"Ugh. Maybe I should've kept my complaints about you to myself."

"Aww, c'mon! It'll be fun!" Cas finally stops playing with Dean's hair and Dean surveys it in the mirror. "Nice hair-doing skills by the way."

"Thanks," Cas smiles. "I've had some practice, he gestures to his own perfect hair.

"Alrighty," Dean says, getting up and turning to face Cas. "Well, I'm out." He gestures to the door. "Meet you in here after the show, though."

"Oh, you were serious. And you meant today. Do you have a random chick to pick up today?"

"I can take a break. Besides, they'll be chicks at the dance club. And dancing. So it's even better."

"Whatever." Cas says just as Sam comes in.

He looks at the two, standing inches away from each other and blushes and backs away slightly. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Now it's Dean's turn to blush. "No, what is it Sammy?"

"First of all, it's _Sam._ Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. How many times do I need to tell you? And second of all, we need you onstage."

"Alright." He says, and starts walking to the door. He makes it to Sam, and then turns around and looks back at Cas. "I'm serious. Be here when I'm done. Don't try to run away and get out of it. Cause I will find you." He gives Castiel a menacing look.

Castiel laughs and rolls his eyes. "Alright, I think I got it."

Dean leaves the room and walks down the hall with Sam, ready for an awesome concert. And then after, a night out with his favourite ass named Cas.

* * *

The concert was one of Dean's best concerts in a really long time! The crowd got really into it starting to scream and sing along and he did a couple of AC/DC covers that were a lot of fun and the crowd loved. Also, he danced, which he didn't usually do, but it was fun and the crowd _adored _it. Plus, it was good practice for his date with Cas afterwards. Which would be right now.

"Hey Cas!" He calls as he walks into the dressing room. Castiel's asleep on the couch.

Dean decides to wake him by singing a song loudly, (pretty awfully) until Cas finally opens his eyes in shock and lets out a yelp, sitting up quickly.

"What the fuck was that? Are we under attack?" Cas grabs a pillow and holds it out in front of him like a shield. "Are we gonna die?"

"Whoa, calm down, that was just me singing." Dean says.

"Really?" Cas drops the pillow. "Well if you sing like that, why am I still your manager?"

"Because you love me and believe in me and I actually usually have a very nice singing voice."

"Are you sure?"

Suddenly Gabriel opens the door and runs in. "Okay, so I heard the scary noises, who's hurt, what's going on, are demons invading? Has Lucifer appeared yet?" Gabriel yells.

Dean rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, glaring at Gabe.

Cas is the one who ends up answering. "That was Dean singing."

"How do you have a singing career again?"

"Well, first of all, I could do the sound effects for the apocalypse, and second of all, I _usually_ have a very _nice _voice."

"Sure, sure." Gabe says before walking away. "Say hi to Satan for me." He calls on his way out.

Dean grabs his leather jacket and shrugs it on. "Come on." He says to Cas. "We're leaving. And while we're out, I clearly need to find a new guitarist."

* * *

"Um, are you sure you wanna go _here_? I mean of all the possible places, this one's the most crowded, and- oh my God! I did not need to see that. Fuck. Is that even sanitary?" Cas is saying as they wait in line to get into the dance club. Dean decides not to follow Cas's line of sight, just in case.

"Stop complaining." Dean tells him. "The more crowded, the more people you could meet."

"You're not seeing that, over there, are you?" Cas asks, seeming nervous.

"Come on Cassie, you'll be fine."

"Don't call me Cassie. Cassie is a girl's name. And you don't know that. I'll probably contract a disease just standing right here."

"Can't call anyone anything cute." Dean complains, and then the line moves up and they're next. They get waved in instantly and Dean heads straight to the bar and orders shots for Cassie and him.

"I thought we were here to 'pick up chicks and go dancing'." Cas says, including the air quotes. "Not get drunk."

"Well, drinking is fun too." Dean says, taking a shot. He hands one to Castiel. "Now, you try."

Cas rolls his eyes and shifts uncomfortably before taking a shot. He makes a face when he finishes.

"There you go!" Dean exclaims, and then asks the bartender for more.

* * *

A few hours and _quite _a few drinks later, and Dean still hasn't helped Cas "Pick up a chick." Which is completely fine with Cas, but it makes him wonder why he even had to come here in the first place.

"Hey, Cassie!" Dean says, running up to Cas, who's sitting at the bar. "There's a girl over there who thinks you're _really_ cute!" Dean yells a little too loudly, pointing to two blonde, tall, scantily clad women. They both wave over at Dean. "See? We have to go dance with them!"

Cas begins to protest, but before he can get anything past "Uhh…" Dean cuts him off.

"You promised you were gonna work on this!"

"And you promised you were gonna be more responsible. But here you are, drunk."

"Please," Dean says. "I barely had like, um, a few shots."

"Depends on your definition of 'a few' Cas mutters.

"Come oooooonnnnn!" Dean whines, dragging out the word on.

"Fine." Cas allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor and then Dean starts dancing beside him. He's doing this really weird, yet utterly sexy dance move. It's impossible to explain, but pretty much, he bends his knees a little, and then there is a just a lot of hips and other sexy stuff.

Then Dean stops and looks at Cas. "You gonna join us?" He asks.

"Us?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, me and the girls."

"Uh, they left." Cas says and Dean turns around to realize that the girls have since disappeared.

"Oh. Interesting. They were _so _into me though. I must've been too sexy for them to handle." Dean says gesturing to himself.

Cas laughs at that.

"Hey, it's true!" He says defensively. He looks at Cas for a moment before saying. "Well, I guess it's just you and me. Let's dance."

"Um, actually, I'm good." Cas says.

"Aww, come on!" Dean whines. "Alright, we're gonna go have a drink, cause I think you need it, and then we're gonna go dance."

"No to both."

"Aww, come on!" Dean grabs Cas's hand, drags him to the bar and then orders two beers. He hands one to Cas.

"Um, I've already had one, and 2 shots, so I think I'm good."

"Why? It's not like you're driving." Dean says.

"And how do you expect to get home?"

"Our hotel is like down the street."

"Fine," Cas says, taking the glass. He drinks it quickly and puts the glass down.

"Another?" Dean asks.

"Fat chance." Cas replies.

"Dancing?" Dean asks.

"Fine." He says, giving up. "We can dance."

Dean smiles and pulls Cas onto the dance floor. He continues his amazing dance move from earlier. In that moment, Cas allows himself to admit, just once, in his head, that he likes Dean. A lot. And there he said it. He does. He would never really admit it, especially not to Dean, Dean who loves burying himself in woman. Dean, who would _never _be interested in Cas. And that's fine, Cas is okay with that. It's just how Dean's brain is wired. Anyway, that's the reason Cas gets so pissy and well, is such an ass most of the time, cause he loves Dean and doesn't want him doing such irresponsible shit and he cares about him so much that he's a complete asshole, if that makes sense. Castiel thinks it does, in an annoying overly sappy type way that he feels would be in a crappy tv show or romantic novel.

Anyway, he starts dancing with Dean, although, he doesn't really know what to do, so he just kind of sways to the music.

Dean smiles at him and tries not to laugh. At that moment the music switches to a slow song, which Cas recognizes instantly as one of Dean's.

Dean stands up straight again and steps towards Cas, putting his hands on Cas's hips. Before he can even really process it, Cas has his hands on Dean's shoulders and they're dancing together and Dean is standing so close that they're chests are now touching and Dean is singing in Cas's ear and Cas doesn't even know what the Hell is going on and how the Hell he could possibly be slow dancing with his crush right now.

He sighs. It's probably just because Dean is drunk and alone. He would never do this sort of thing if he were sober, or even if he were drunk, as long as he had a girl.

Oh well, he might as well enjoy the dancing and the singing and the heat of Dean's breath in his ear while he still can, right?

As the song comes to an end, and Dean's singing, both in his ear and from the speakers, stops, and he knows he has to separate from Dean, Cas feels upset that the song couldn't have been longer, and that they couldn't have stayed like that forever. He walks back to the bar, and decides he would actually like a beer now. He orders one and then Dean comes over and does the same. They remain silent until Cas is finished and then Dean leans over and whispers, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Cas is shocked into silence for a second. He_ must've _heard that wrong. Probably the beer and the heat of the moment talking.

And then Dean leans over again and repeats the same thing in Dean's ear.

And then Cas understands. Dean must've seen the way Castiel looked when they were dancing. The longing for it to be more, to be real. And now, he's suddenly offering it. What if he's just doing it for Cas? To make him happy and to please him for once? There's no way Cas can say yes. If Cas _were_ to ever have sex with Dean, he'd want it to be real, to be something they both wanted. Or, even worse, what if he's just kidding and Cas'll say yes and Dean will just laugh at him. Or what if he's just saying it cause he's drunk and lonely?

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Cas says, suddenly defensive, even though he has no idea what Dean might think he is. Saying that just seemed like the right thing.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, suddenly seemed upset.

"I _mean_ you're drunk. Or you're doing this for me or something stupid and ridiculous. You don't actually like me and you don't wanna have _sex_ with me."

Now he looks sad. "But I do. I do! I do! I like you! And you like me, don't you? We should get married!"

"Married? Come on Dean, you're drunk. You don't want this." He says, gesturing to himself.

"Why not? You're all hot and smart and pretty and smart and you're cute and I love how you always wear the same trench coat and once you were an ass, but I get it, you were just upset cause you like me and you want me to be responsible."

Cas looked down at his trench coat. He _did _wear it a lot. "You're still drunk."

"And even when I'm not, I'll still be into you." Dean says, smiling as he inches closer. Then he presses his lips into Cas's lips and they're making out and all Cas knows is that it is _fucking amazing._

"Alright," He says, suddenly happy and unsure what his problem ever was."I guess one time won't hurt."

"Good," Dean replies, before leading him off to Dean's hotel.

* * *

During the course of the night, that "one time" turns into about 4. When Dean wakes up to find Cas still beside him, he smiles and says, "Does that still count as one time?"

"Yes. Because it all happened on the same day." Cas replies.

Dean smirks. "That's how you rationalize it? Cause in that case, I think we could go again.

Cas laughs a little. "Is that what you want?"

"I want what you want." Dean says.

"Is that your way of clarifying that we both want it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Again from the top." Cas says, kissing Dean.

* * *

A few days later, and everything is perfect. Well, nothing has happened since that night, but Cas has been _very _sweet to Dean lately, so that's good.

Anyway, Cas is fixing Dean's hair again before a show when everything gets messed up.

"So, Cas, do you think that you and I could, maybe, you know… uh, get together again, sometime?"

Cas frowns. Of course he wants to, but Dean is his client and he can't afford to mess things up with him. Not even for another night of that _amazing _sex. But what the hell is he supposed to say to explain that to Dean?

"Um, not sure." He says. Alright, this is killing him. Screw the rational part of his brain, screw this ever working out, he should just tell Dean "right now" and hope it can all work out.

But he doesn't, he can't, and then Dean gets antsy.

"Soon, right?" Dean asks. "Unless, you don't wanna be with me? Shit, of course you don't. You wanted it to be a one night stand and it was and now you never wanna see me again and I'm really into you and I'm gonna have to write some crap breakup song to get over it and it's gonna be super awkward whenever I talk to you now and I just, ugh. Alright. Just say it, tell me you didn't want this. Tell me it didn't mean anything. Tell me I'm stupid." Cas doesn't say anything for a while, and then Dean says, his voice breaking, "Tell me something."

Cas can see tears forming in Dean's eyes. Shit. Okay, who care if Dean's his client, he loves Dean and Dean loves him and Cas _has _to do something. "Actually…" He starts, and then he turns Dean's chair around, gets on his knees so he's somewhat level with Dean, and kisses him.

"It _did_ mean something. It meant a lot. " Castiel says, looking into Dean's beautiful green eyes. "I've liked you for a long time. Now we have finally have something and that means almost everything to me. I didn't want our relationship to make it awkward since we work together, but, the truth is, I love you and I can't deny it and I just…" Cas stops, unsure what to even say next. Dean's got this though.

"I love you too." Dean responds. And then they start making out, and stay that way until Dean's show starts. And after, they have a _lot _of amazing sex.


End file.
